


The Band With The Most Love To Give Each Other

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, M/M, Multi, OT5, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, bossy Mark, implied referenced double penetration, orgy fic, progress era, train pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: “Hang on. If I’m gonna shag Gaz and How and Jay are gonna shag each other, looks like, what are you gonna do, Markie?”Mark grins. “Oh don’t worry. I’ve got a plan.”Gary eyes him warily. “Last time you had a plan I ended up on top of a giant mechanical elephant.”“Which was brilliant and exactly why you should trust my plans.”(Just your standard Progress era reunion orgy.)
Relationships: Robbie Williams/Gary Barlow/Mark Owen/Jason Orange/Howard Donald
Kudos: 9





	The Band With The Most Love To Give Each Other

One thing about the five of them being all together again after so many years is that it’s making them all nostalgic. Pleasantly so, for they’ve cleared the air and moved on now, for the most part. They’re looking back but not staring.

To this end, they are all sprawled out in Robbie’s giant bed that could possibly fit a dozen people in it, albeit probably at a tight squeeze, and having a laugh reading over old copies of Take That Official.

“If there was an award for the band with the most love to give each other, Take That would win it too,” Jason reads aloud.

“Aww that’s so sweet,” Mark smiles. 

“You don’t think Alex knew, do you?” Gary asks. “About us, I mean.”

They all burst out laughing. Gary feels himself blushing hotly with embarrassment.

“Gaz, she had to issue a no homo disclaimer every time we all touched in public, of course she knew something was up,” Robbie shakes his head and laughs.

“Hey now, all that was purely heterosexual,” Howard says with a straight face, though he can’t quite keep his lips from twitching.

“In case you were wondering,” adds Jason dryly, sending Mark into a giggle fit. Robbie smiles at them.

“It was something else, I can tell you that,” he says. “We were something else back then. Those nights when we couldn’t keep our hands off each other...when we couldn’t hardly even wait to get to a bedroom...do you remember me and Markie fucking you in that lift, Gaz?”

His voice has dropped to a husky whisper. Gary shudders. 

“We had to gag you with Mark’s belt to keep you from screaming, remember?”

He chuckles fondly. “You know, for the prude of the band, you were awfully good at taking two cocks at once…”

Gary finds himself blushing hotly again. “Yes..well that was a long time ago…”

“Was it though?” asks Howard as he runs his fingers over Gary’s arm and up to his ears. “Was it really? Feels like just yesterday to me.”

He leans in and gently bites Gary’s ear. Gary squirms and stifles a moan.

“I don’t know why you’re still fighting this, Gaz,” says Jason with a smile as he reaches down the front of Mark’s pajama bottoms and starts to absentmindedly palm his cock making him pant softly and arch and squirm. “We’re all in bed together, did you really think we were just going to have a slumber party?” 

Gary looks down. “Maybe,” he mumbles into his chest and then looks up at Robbie accusingly.

“That’s what he said it was going to be.”

Once again, they all burst out laughing at him. 

“Gaz, I put finger quotes around “slumber party” remember? Like back in the day when it was like “the boys are so close they even have slumber parties in their hotel rooms and stay up laughing and talking half the night..”

Robbie stops for a moment like he’s just thought of something.

“Have you four really not done anything like this since you got back together?”

Gary starts to shake his head and say no, but Mark cuts him off with “well not all together, no…”

Gary looks at him in surprise and a touch of resentment. “You guys have been fooling around and not including me?”

“We tried to!” Howard starts defensively. “But you kept insisting that you didn’t do that sort of thing anymore!”

“Right. I thought we all agreed to leave that behind but apparently not...not that anyone ever bothered to tell me...but no matter...what I want to know is, why am I being included now?”

They all look uncomfortable. “We...um...well we sort of hoped you might change your mind with Rob being here too. You know, since it would be more like old times with all five of us.. and..um...we thought maybe you were avoiding it before because it made you think of Rob and you and Rob were still…” Jason trails off rather awkwardly for his usually eloquent self.

“We really didn’t mean to upset you, Gaz,” Mark looks at him anxiously. “We kept it quiet because we didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or hurt you. I suppose we should have realized we might end up hurting you more this way.”

“If it’s alright,” Howard begins, reaching out to touch Gary’s lips with his fingertips and looking at him for permission to kiss, “we’d like to make it up to you tonight?”

Gary hesitates a moment, then gives a cautious nod, and allows Howard to lean in and kiss him properly.

“I’ve missed that,” Gary whispers as they break apart a few moments later.

“I’ve missed it too,” Robbie adds, giving Mark a wistful little crooked smile as he turns to kiss Jason. “I’ve missed all of you so much…”

Howard sniffs loudly, then hurriedly dismisses it. “Look at us turning into a bunch of soppy lasses. Thought we was gonna have us a good shag!”

“Nowt wrong with getting in touch with your feelings,” Jason reminds him.

“That’s fine and all but right now I just want to get in touch with your cock.”

He gives Jason a comical leer as he reaches out to pull his pants down. Jason laughs and then sighs happily as Howard takes him into his mouth. 

Gary gulps audibly as he watches them and licks his lips. He startles a bit at Robbie pressing into him from behind and wrapping his hands around his waist but soon melts into the kisses Robbie is planting on his neck.

“How bout it, Captain? Fancy recreating that time in the lift, then?”

Gary laughs. “Mate, you’re looking at someone who hasn’t been fucked by a bloke in over a decade. I don’t even know if my arse can handle one cock, let alone two…”

“Eh,” Robbie waves his hands dismissively, “It’s like riding a bike. But yeah, it would probably be best to start out one at a time…”

“It seems right that you should get to do the honors, Rob,” Mark speaks up from the other side of the bed, “I mean, if it’s what Gary wants obviously. You know, all things considered…”

Robbie looks at Gary questioningly. Gary nods. “I’d like that.”

Robbie grins. “That’s settled then.” He pauses a moment, frowning.

“Hang on. If I’m gonna shag Gaz and How and Jay are gonna shag each other, looks like, what are you gonna do, Markie?”

Mark grins. “Oh don’t worry. I’ve got a plan.”

Gary eyes him warily. “Last time you had a plan I ended up on top of a giant mechanical elephant.”

“Which was brilliant and exactly why you should trust my plans.”

He leans in to rub his hand over Gary’s cock and whispers hotly in his ear, “the plan involves you fucking me.”

Gary swallows. “You mean while Rob’s fucking me?”

“Mmmhmm...well that’s part of it.”

“There’s more?”

“Mmm yeah...but all in good time...Rob, ya want to start preparing Gaz?”

“Erm yeah..when did you start getting so bossy?”

Jason laughs. “Mate, you really have been gone a long time!”

While Robbie is occupied with spreading Gary’s thighs and pushing his lube covered fingers in between, Mark turns to Howard and Jason with a slightly manic grin on his face.

“So...which one is topping, then?”

“He is.” Howard nods at Jason. “Why do you ask?”

“Cos that’s who I’m gonna top. If that’s okay with you, Jay?”

Jason blinks, then nods slowly. “Um..yeah..yeah that’s fine by me.”

Howard grins at Mark. “Been a long time since we all pulled a train, innit?”

Mark grins back. “Seemed like a good time to bring it back. You okay with being the front?”

“Well it would look like shit as choreography, but I reckon I can manage this arrangement for shagging.”

Mark pats his shoulder. “Don’t worry. Next time we’ll line up like Could It Be Magic just like the old days.”

Jason laughs. “I’ve always wondered how nobody ever questioned that routine…”

Gary clears his throat. “Erm, Marko?”

“Ye-e-es Mr. Barlow?” Mark purrs. Gary blushes. Fuck, he always gets so turned on when Mark calls him that.

“D’ya want me to finger you or work on yourself?”

Mark gives him an absolutely filthy smile as he reaches for Gary’s hands and places them on his arse. 

“Why do you think I picked you to top me?” He grinds teasingly against the fingers grazing him.

“Actually I’m not sure if I want your hand or your cock more…”

“You always did love it when I fisted you, didn’t you?” Gary asks as he kisses along Mark’s neck and shoulders and starts to work the first couple of fingers in.

Mark arches his back and moans, both from the feeling and the memories. “God..yeah..could you do that now? Please?”

Gary gives him a loving smile. “Anything for you, Marko.”

“I’m all set for you Mark, when you’re ready,” Jason tells him.

“Gave me quite the show with that,” Howard adds. “And he took care of me as well.”

Mark pouts. “Aww..I wanted to watch too...ohhh god...fuck…” He’s distracted by Gary pushing in two more fingers.

“Ready Captain?” Robbie asks as he lines himself up and presses against Gary’s entrance.

Gary nods. “Ready.” He braces himself as Robbie slowly, very slowly, pushes inside. He hisses in pain and Robbie plants soothing kisses on his ear as he goes in little by little and the pain crosses over into pleasure. Gary lets out a loud groan.

“Oh that’s good, that is.”

Robbie gets a shy, pleased smile on his face that Gary can’t see.

Once Gary has adjusted to being filled by Robbie, he turns his attention to Mark. 

“Ready for me to add my thumb to the rest of the fingers?” He’s been rubbing Mark pretty steadily with four fingers and Mark’s brain has just about turned to goo at this point but he manages a nod.

Gary adds his thumb to the remaining fingers and thrusts his whole hand up. Mark’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he screams. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Jason breaks in, “but try not to cum before you fuck me, all right?”

Mark nods weakly. “I’ll do my best,” he says as he pushes into him. Jason wriggles around a bit until he’s satisfied with how deep Mark is and then pushes his own cock into Howard. 

“Oh fuck, it’s so beautiful,” Howard is starting to tear up. 

“Soft git,” teases Jason affectionately. Howard doesn’t pay him any heed. 

“Look at us,” he nods at the mirror covered wall in front of them. “Look at us all together like we were always meant to be.”

And it is the sudden knowing with absolute clarity that they are all part of each other and they are being made whole after being broken for so long that brings on their orgasms in a ripple effect down the line from Robbie to Howard every bit as much as all the thrusting and grinding. 

They lie in a tangled pile afterwards, panting and sticky, and shedding tears of happiness and fall asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeats.

Because they will always be the band with the most love to give each other.


End file.
